La famille c'est sacré, mais l'amitié c'est mieux
by EJedusor
Summary: Plusieurs familles, différentes éducations, mais tout les réunira. Ne tiens pas en compte les livres/films. Amour, Amitié, surprise et ambiance familial sont au rendez-vous.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Il parait que la famille c'est sacré! Bah après tout dépend des familles car les plus réputées et plus riches sont surement les plus compliqués et ou il n'y a pas de démonstration d'amour. C'est pour ça que chez eux, on s'évite le plus possible.

Chez les Potter, l'amour est présent mais ils s'évitent.

Chez les Nott, bien compliquer parents divorcés qui se disputent s'en arrêt.

Chez les Zabini, un homme différent tout les ans et un amour fraternel très diabolique.

Chez les Lestrange, le mot amour n'hésiste pas, seul la douleur compte.

Chez les Malfoy, on ne montre rien, pas un brin de sentiment.

Et Chez les Jédusor, tout est compliquer, pas d'amour, pas d'amitier car cela c'est pour les faibles.

Mais bien sûr et n'obéis jamais au règles, n'st-ce-pas?.

Alors? La famille c'est sacré, mais l'amitié c'est plus que ça.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Famille Potter

Bonjour, ayant une inspiration pour une autre fic en même temps que « Histoire de famille » je la poste en même temps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que l'autre. Les six premiers chapitres seront assez court car ce n'est qu'une petite présentation. Bonne Lecture à Vous.

Chapitre 1 : Famille Potter

La famille Potter est constituée de quatre membres :

- James Potter, Père et maitre de ce manoir, ancien Gryffondor.

- Lily Evans Potter, Mère et maitresse de ce manoir, également ancienne Gryffondor.

- Harry James Potter, fils de cette famille, appartenant à la maison Gryffondor.

- Hermione Lily Potter, fille de cette famille et appartenant également à la maison Gryffondor.

Une famille comme les autres sauf que bizarrement moins ils se voient mieux ils se portent, la communication ce fait par lettre ou par l'intermédiaire des elfes de maisons. Pourtant l'amour ne manque pas loin de là, car si il arrive quelque chose de grave à l'un d'eux, ils savent ce soutenir et ce réconforter. Mais si tout le monde se porte bien, pas besoin de tout ce chichi.

James Potter est aurore, Lily est médicomage en pédiatrie urgence. Donc cela ne permet pas de passer du temps en famille, mais pendant les vacances d'étés tout le monde se doit de passer un mois complet dans le manoir avec toute la famille, même si il n'y a pas de dialogue.

Le voisinage ne ce plein pas de cette famille mais, il ose bien dire que leurs comportements est étranges.

Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Je tiens bien à repréciser que je ne tiens pas en compte les livres ou les films. Je vous dit au prochain chapitre. Bisous


	3. Chapitre 2 : Famille Nott

Voilà le deuxième chapitre bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Famille Nott.

Encore une dispute de plus en ce matin du premier septembre, Mr et Mme Nott ne sont et ne seront jamais d'accord pour la garde des enfants. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils vivent encore ensemble, et sérieusement ça n'arrange rien. La famille Nott est composée de quatre membres :

- Théophile Nott : Père et éducateur des enfants et ancien Serpentard.

- Crystal Flint Nott : Mère de famille aimante et ancienne serpentarde.

- Théodore Nott : Fils et appartenant à la Maison Serpentard.

- Tess Nott : fille et soeur adorée, appartenant à la maison Serpentard.

L'avantage pour les enfants, les disputes ne les touches plus, ils se soutiennent surtout Théo qui veille sur sa sœur qu'il voit que l'été. Hé oui Tess n'est pas à Poudlard comme Théodore, non elle est à l'école Magical Oxford. Donc ils savourent leurs vacances à deux.

Mais bon, a écouté les parents cette année, il va y avoir du changement dans leurs vies. Mais bon une chose est sûr qu'importe le changement, les disputes ne s'arrêteront jamais.

Alors ? Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, même si pour le moment c'est pas très simple de dire quoi que ce soit vu que l'histoire commence pas vraiment. Au prochain chapitre ? Bisous.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Famille Zabini

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Famille Zabini.

La famille Zabini est assez compliquer surtout en ce qui concerne la maitresse des lieux, cette femme change d'hommes touts les ans, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que touts ces hommes meurent dans d'affreuse circonstance.

Cette femme Malika Zabini est gérante d'un salon de beauté et à deux enfants.

Blaise Zabini est élève à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. Il rentre en septième année ?

Bélinda Zabini, sœur de Blaise et élève au Magical Oxford et rentre en en sixième année.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire que les Zabini sont une famille, car avec une mère mante-religieuse, un fils digne de son père et une fille sadique on doit avouez que cette famille n'est pas du tout normal.

On dit souvent que la mère comme les enfants sont tous diaboliques.

Alors ? Je vous dis au prochain chapitre. Bisous


	5. Chapitre 4 : Famille Lestrange

*Bonne Lecture.*

Chapitre 4 : Famille Lestrange.

La famille Lestrange est assez bizarre et on peut même dire suicidaire car ils ne le cachent pas, ils le proclament même haut et fort que la seule et une magie qu'ils utilisent est la magie noire.

Rodolphus descend d'une grande famille de sang-pur, il a un petit frère du nom de Rabastan et c'est un ancien Serpentard.

Bellatrix Lestrange née Black est une personne sadique apte à pratiquer la magie noire, fan des sortilèges impardonnables depuis son adolescence. Ancienne Serpentard.

Leur fille Léa est assez différente d'eux mais de pas beaucoup, Léa ne pratique pas la magie noire en dehors du manoir familial. Elle étudie au Magical Oxford et rentre en sixième année.

Si Léa devait et si surtout elle pouvait elle changerait de famille, car entre ses parents, son oncle et ses cousins, les seules qui comptent sont sa marraine et sa cousine.

Une chose est sûr dans cette famille pas de place à la magie blanche et encore moins aux Sang-de-Bourbe.

*Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plus. *


	6. Chapitre 5 : Famille Malfoy

Bonne Lecture à vous.

Chapitre 5 : Famille Malfoy.

La famille Malfoy, grande famille très réputée dans le monde de la magie, Si on parle en mal de l'un deux une chose est sûr vous aurez toute la famille à dos.

Le plus populaire maintenant dans cette famille n'est plus Abraxas Malfoy mais Lucius Malfoy. Lucius est un homme digne du rang sang-pur. Elevé dans une famille riche, voir même royale.

Narcissa Malfoy est une fille Black, petite sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange. Loin d'être comme sa sœur, Narcissa incarne l'amour. C'est une mère très présente pour ses enfants, mais tout cela doit se faire dos de son mari.

Dimitri Malfoy est l'ainé des enfants de cette famille, il a l'intention de devenir maitre de potion, d'où cette année son entrée à Poudlard en tant que assistant du Professeur Rogue. Ancien Serpentard dans l'école de Dumstrang.

Drago Malfoy élève à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. Il porte même le titre de « Prince des Serpentards ». Il rentre en septième année. Il appartient à l'élite de Poudlard et ce place même numéro un devant Harry Potter.

Dina Malfoy seule héritière de cette famille, élève de sixième année au Magical Oxford, elle fait tout pour qu'on évite de la comparer à ses frères qui eux sont déjà populaires dans le monde de la magie.

Une chose est sûre, il faut ce méfié des Malfoy.

Alors ? Allez encore un mini chapitre de présentation et l'histoire va pouvoir commencer.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Famille Jédusor

Présentation de la dernière famille. Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 6 : Famille Jédusor.

La famille Jédusor, héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Composée de Cinq membre tous différents les uns des autres.

Tom, père et maitre de ce manoir, héritier direct de Salazar Serpentard, adepte de la magie noire, des sortilèges impardonnables. Parle le fourche –langue. Il est le dirigeant d'une grande organisation qui cherche à défendre les droits des sang-purs.

Vesta, sœur de James Potter, ancienne Gryffondor, tombée dans les crocs du serpent qu'était Tom Jédusor. Femme et mère aimante, elle réussit à instaurer l'amour dans son foyer.

Mathéo, ancien élève de Dumstrang, il rêve de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il apprendra son futur métier au côté d'un membre de sa famille. Mathéo est un garçon calme et réservé, mais n'hésite pas à s'énervé si on s'en prend à sa famille.

Erika, fausse jumelle de Mathéo, ancienne Serdaigle de l'école de Beauxbâtons, elle réussit ses ASPICS haut la main. Passionnée par les sortilèges, elle veut en faire son métier.

Eléna, la petite dernière de cette famille, protégée par son père, aimée par sa mère, et adorée de son frère et sa sœur, elle peut tout ce permettre. Elle rentre en sixième année dans l'école Magical Oxford. Sa réputation dans son école est égale à son nom, « Princesse des Serpentards », digne de Salazar et des Sang-purs.

Alors ? Enfin l'histoire va pouvoir commencer. Si j'ai fait une présentation des familles c'est pour que vous puissiez mieux les cernés pendants cette fiction.

Chaque chapitre sera d'un POV d'un personnage, cela sera préciser du quel. Sinon ce sera POV Général.

Donc en espérant que cette fiction vous plaise. Bisous


	8. Chapitre 7 : Rentrée à Poudlard

*Hey cher lecteur ça va ? Moi oui ! Bon l'histoire vas pourvoir commencer, j'espère que la présentation des familles a été. Ces personnages qui pour la plus part appartiennent à la seule et unique J.K.R, seront les principaux de l'Histoire. Les autres sortent de mon imagination. Bien sûr je ne prends pas en compte les livres, je n'utilise que les personnages l'histoire sera complètement différente de celle que l'on connait. Bon allez bonne lecture.*

Chapitre 7 : Rentrée à Poudlard. POV Gryffondor.

POV Harry.

Bon la rentrée c'est pour aujourd'hui, cela va me faire bizarre de me dire que c'est ma dernière année. Il y a une chose positif au moins cette année, je n'aurais pas ma sœur sur le dos, car elle a bien fait comprendre que son avenir pour les ASPIC allait se jouer à partir de cette année. Sérieusement j'envi tous ceux qui n'ont pas de frères et sœurs car la mienne est super enquiquinante. Je ne mens pas, bon sinon autre point positifs vue que je passe mes exams toutes mes vacances je les passe à Poudlard pour réviser ordre de ma chère mère ce qui veux dire pas de repas de famille pour moi cette année. Non mais je suis sérieux ma famille elle est complètement déjantée. Des parents qui sont pratiquement jamais là, une sœur insupportable, et cela arrive que des fois ma tante débarque avec son mari et ses trois enfants et sérieusement à part ma cousine Erika, les autres je ne les supporte pas. Pourquoi cela ? Ce sont des purs Serpentards, Hermione aime bien Eléna, moi je m'en méfie car ma cousine à tout de la vipère qu'elle est. Quand je la vois je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle et la « fouine » s'entendrais à merveille. Heureusement pour moi, elle étudie ailleurs et mon cousin et Erika ont fini leurs études l'année dernière. Bon je vais faire un inventaire pour être sûr que je n'ai rien oublié.

* Alors ? Bah oui c'est fini ! Mais non je rigole ce chapitre est loin d'être fini. LOL*

POV Hermione.

Je suis trop exciter, la rentrée c'est aujourd'hui trop contente, je vais revoir Ginny. L'année promet en tout cas, car encore une fois c'est mon stupide frère qui est capitaine des Gryffondors, comment il a pris la grosse tête depuis qu'il est devenu capitaine. Enfin je m'en fou. J'avoue ce n'est pas le grand amour avec mon frère, limite j'ai plus d'amour pour Mathéo que pour lui chose qui doit le déranger car lui ne le supporte pas, d'un ôté je le comprends, Mathéo est limite un Drago Malfoy numéro deux. Et si il y a bien une chose que mon cher frère ne supporte pas c'est bien l'arrogance et franc parler de Malfoy. J'en ris quand j'entends dire que Harry Potter c'est battu avec Drago Malfoy, car cette guerre serpentards-gryffondors est complètement stupide. Mais bon je suis à l'école pour étudier mais cela serais bien qu'il y est du changement comme ça, ça mettrais de l'ambiance dans l'école et cela serais plus drôle. Mais bon cela n'est pas gagner mais on peut toujours rêver. Bon mes valise sont faites, il ne me reste plus cas attendre ce qui me sert de frère.

* là c'est vraiment la fin ! Alors ? Comme le titre l'indique ce n'est que le point de vue Gryffondor. Celui des Serpentards est à venir. Il sera surement beaucoup plus long, je ne le sais pas encore, vu qu'il n'est pas écrit =) . Sinon une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ne serait pas mal. Je vous laisse sur ces derniers mots.

Bisous bisous EJédusor.*


	9. Chapitre 8 : Rentrée à Poudlard POV Ser

*Hey ! Voilà le chapitre avec le point de vu des Serpentards, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ? Bonne lecture à vous bisous.*

Chapitre 8 : Rentrée à Poudlard. POV Serpentards.

POV Blaise.

Enfin la rentrée ! Pourquoi suis-je si soulagé ? C'est simple déjà je ne serais pas là quand ma mère essayera de se débarrasser de mon sixième beau-père. Et surtout le plus grand soulagement pour moi c'est d'être débarrasser de ma folle de sœur pendant toute une année, ça c'est que du bonheur, et oui moi Blaise Zabini j'ai une sœur et je dois avouez qu'elle est très loin d'être un ange, c'est moi mais au féminin donc du coup je sais comment elle est et comment elle doit être en cours. J'en connais deux qui serait dégouter de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue, mais bon leurs sœurs ne doivent pas être mieux vu qu'elles fréquentent la mienne. Et au moins je ne risque rien pendant un an mentalement, elle sera loin de moi et c'est tant mieux.

POV Théodore.

La rentrée ! Que du bonheur car j'vais revoir les gars je ne les vois jamais l'été. Mais y a une seule chose que je ne supporte pas quand l'année recommence c'est d'être séparé d'elle. Elle qui est si importante pour moi, qui m'a l'air si fragile, si innocente. Bon j'avoue je ne la connais qu'à la maison, qui me dit que à son école, elle n'est pas différente. Même si j'avoue que j'en doute, c'est ma sœur, je la connais par cœur, c'est moi qui la protégeais et réconfortais quand les parents se disputaient notre garde chose qui n'as pas changé. D'abord je la reverrais pendant les vacances de noël donc pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Faut que j'y aille je suis attendu par Drago et tout le monde sais que un Malfoy n'aime pas attendre, mais il aime ce faire attendre. Ha ha ha ha ! Sacré Dray.

POV Drago.

Dernière fois que je vérifie cette malle et oui dernière année à Poudlard que du bonheur, mais bon qui dit dernière année d'étude, dit ASPIC et sérieux même si j'ai pas mal bossé pendant toute ma période scolaire, je flippe pas mal. Mais bon être loin de cette famille de fou et retrouver les potes c'est mieux. Ah et je vais retrouver les filles aussi. Bon c'est vrai je commence et je n'ai pas le choix à ressortir ou plutôt recoucher avec des EX, choses que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire, mais bon il manque de fille dans cette école. Je ne suis pas sûr par contre mais je sens que mon parrain et mon frère ainé mijote quelque chose. Et puis d'abord je m'en fou, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma dernière année.

*Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez cela m'aidera beaucoup. Le prochain chapitre concerne des personnes que vous allez apprendre à connaitre et à aimer (ou détester). Ces personnes seront la cause des tourments de nos Gryffy et Serpent chéris.*


	10. Chapitre 9 : Rentrée des classe oui ! Ma

*Hey ! De retour avec le chapitre 9. Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre.*

Chapitre 9 : Rentrée des classe oui ! Mais pas en tant qu'élève.

POV Mathéo.

Enfin, je vais pouvoir étudier la défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais être assistant d'un professeur pendant deux années exactement. Ce qui me fait plaisir c'est que je vais enfin connaitre l'école où mes parents ont étudiés Poudlard. Si je ne me trompe pas mon cousin et ma cousine sont dans cette école je vais pouvoir lui pourrir la vie à celui-là. J'avoue, je n'apprécie pas du tout mon cousin, j'ai été à Serpentard, lui est à Gryffondor. Nous sommes totalement différents. Lui, il est trop loyal envers ses amis, alors qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier. Mais une chose est sûr avec le statut que j'aurais je pourrais lui en faire baver mais j'ai intérêt de me méfier de ma sœur jumelle qui elle adore ce petit con à lunettes.

POV Erika

Une nouvelle année commence pour moi, pas en tant que élève bien sûr, mais en tant que assistante d'un professeur de sortilège. Ce métier me passionne depuis que je suis toute petite et j'en ai bien l'intention d'en faire mon métier. Bon j'attends toujours de savoir dans quelle école je vais travailler, mais à cent pour cent sûr que j'aille à Poudlard, cela m'embête bien, car mon frère est choisi pour être assistant de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Mais bon, je l'ignorerais comme à la maison j'ai l'habitude à la force. En tout cas je plein mon petit cousin qui va devoir le supporter, et je n'espère qu'une chose pour lui, c'est qu'il arrête de jouer au tombeur et qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille qu'il lui en fera baver. L'année promet d'être mouvementée et intéressante.

POV Dimitri.

Assistant de professeur en potion, mon rêve enfin l'un de mes rêves, le plus cher à mes yeux est de devenir un grand maitre de potion, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'étudier au près du meilleur que je connaisse Severus Rogue, Severus est le parrain de mon petit frère Drago, et il est professeur de potion à Poudlard l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcelleries d'Angleterre. Le seul inconvénient d'aller à Poudlard c'est de me retrouver avec mon frère, car je ne vais pas le cacher, moi et Drago de réunit ça devient explosif, d'ailleurs Severus est au courant donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a accepté. En tout cas l'année va être super intéressante et j'ai hâte d'y être et de pouvoir passer toute une année avec lui.

* Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi spécialement j'adore. Logique c'est moi qui écris lol. Je suis à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions.

Bisous bisous et au prochain chapitre. 3*


	11. Manque d'inspiration

Coucou Chers Lecteurs et Lectrices.

Bon désoler pour tous ce retard mais je suis en manque d'inspiration.

Et entre le travail et la préparation du mariage c'est dur.

Donc pour me remettre dans ma fiction, enfin même toutes mes fictions, je vais refaire une réécriture de tous les chapitres.

En espérant que cela ira mieux avec tout cela.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutiens.

Cordialement.

E. Jedusor.


End file.
